


Do you still Love me?

by LunaticLuna



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Craig is a useless GayTM, Craig is bad at feelings, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kenny is mentioned, M/M, Tricia is the best wingman, Tweek is a mess, craig is a useless homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: Tweek Loves Craig, but fears that Craig doesn't love him back.Craig loves Tweek, and can't show it because he's awkward.Tricia is so done with her brother.Kenny is moral support on the side.





	Do you still Love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wanted to write angst with my favourite boys because I'm evil and I'm in one of those weird moods again. 
> 
> Side note: This was going to be 3 long chapters, one of tweek, one of Craig, how both of them are hurt, and how their friends get them back together soting out miscomunication issues. 
> 
> But I got lazy/distracted and it got late /sooooo/ heres angst with a happy ending :D

~Tweeks Pov~

I've had everything planned out. Even to the point of how Craig was might to react and any questions he might have. This has been planned out for at least a week.

I'm going to breakup with Craig. But don't get me wrong! I loves Craig! I would Die for Craig if there was a choice to. But... It just seems that Craig doesn't feel the same. You'd think, after 4 years of dating, Craig would open up to me at this point. Cuddling while hanging out in one of their rooms, kissing, maybe a cheeky make out session. The General couple stuff that happens while two are in a relationship!

They're in 8th grade, and I still haven't had my first kiss with Craig yet. That's right.

Craig and I, have been dating for Four Years, and we've never kissed. We're Fourteen, almost 15, and Craig doesn't want to cuddle, he hold hands in public, but not in private. It just feels as if Craig doesn't love me.

I sometimes wonder if he did.

What had happened, after a month of fake dating, we ended up getting together for real. I confessed, and he confessed, and we were happy. Or at least I was. Craig seemed happy, but I could never really tell seeing as how he always masked his feelings with indifference. Though he seemed to have a soft spot for me, as Token and Clyde would point out often, as he smiled more when I'm with him.

But it's not like that in private. Especially as of late.

I sighed as I got up out of bed, Another restless night. Well, considering how I was going to do everything today, how could I sleep?

I got up, put on a green hoodie, because fuck button-up tops, those things are devil spawn, as well as a pair of old, worn, ripped jeans that have somehow miraculously not fallen apart. I head downstairs, and greet my parents, who smile and greet me back. Dad hands me a cup of coffee, while mum shoves food in front of me. They know what I'm going to do, and with how lax they are, they just agreed it was for the best. But they're trying to be supportive. At least mum is. I can never understand Dad.

I leave for school, later than normal, but that's part of the plan. Craig doesn't like to wait in the mornings, so if I'm not at the meeting spot, normally he'll just leave. Luck seems to be on my side, because he's not there. I get to the school, and I immediately don't want to do this. There are too many people, and this is in public, and my emotions will be an entire wreck after this, but as someone said, it's best to get it done and over with than delay it and never get it done.

That was Ironically Kenny who told me that, the only one out of Carmans gang that I can deal with. Stan is nice, and Kyles smart, but Kenny is just so friendly and open. A bit flirty, but he is knows for being a slut at this point.

I pass Kenny and his friends and I walk into the building. Kenny doesn't say anything, but he gives me a nod, and a thumbs up in encouragement. I give him a shaky smile, and leave quickly to find Craig, wanting to get this done now and out of the way before I can chicken out.

I eventually find him at his locker, and my nerves are making me twitch more than normal. He barely even noticing me as I come up to him.

"M-Morning Craig." I greet him, cursing my small stutter, but he nods anyway.

"Morning Tweek." And this is it. I'm going to do it.

"Hey Craig, can wetalk? I know we're already talking, but, can we talk privatly? It's serious." I added, and he actually seems... Is that worry? I've gotten used to his indifferent look, but knowing Craig for so long, you can kind of see the small cracks that show this emotions, even if it is rather small. He gives a shrug, and we walk to the playground. Luckily, by my esitmates, this should only take 5, maybe 10 minutes, and class starts in 20. So I should be good.

"What's up honey?" Craig asks, and I almost melt. I have a weakness for pet names, and Craig uses them often.

"Craig, I-I-" I start. I close my eyes, and steel my emotions. Now isn't the time to let your emotions control you. I clench my fists, take a deep breath and I open my eyes to see curiousones staring back at me. I keep the stare steady as I speak.

"Craig, I want to break up with you." I start, and the shock, bewilderment, and confusion is obvious. "Don't get me wrong, I love you. I'd die for you if it were the case. But recently, actually it's more like for quite some time, it feels as if you don't feel the same way. We're 14, been dating for Four Years, and you haven't so much as kissed me. You know I'm shy, and I've given you plenty of opportunities for you to do it. We don't cuddle, barely even holding hands in private... It just seems as if you don't feel the same way I feel towards you. And I don't think I can be in a relationship with someone who doesn't return my feelings." I end it there, finally looking away.

Criag has said nothing, no rebuttable, nothing that could justify any possibly innocence. And The one thing that shocked me, was the small 'Okay'. But I didn't let it show. So, I did what I've been doing for years. I smiled at him.

"Good Bye Craig." I say, and I walk away, and I'm a mix of emotions by the time I eventually get to class. I'm relieved, that it's finally off of my chest, sad because I broke up with the one guy who I've been in love with for years now, lonely, because I know that I'm now single. I give a note to the teacher, which is a note from my mum, stating that I will be an emotional wreck. Or at least, more that usual. He just nods, and calls out role call.

I'm so far in my head that i don't notice that Craig doesn't call out when his name is called.

~Craigs Pov~

Monday was a normal day. Wake up, get changed, eat breakfast, flip parents off, leave the house with Tricia, part ways, meet Tweek at the meet up spot and go to school. Well, actually, Tweek wasn't there, which is confusion, because he's always there, waiting for me. I check the time to see if I'm not early, or late, but no, I'm right on time. No Text from Tweek either. This has happened a few times before, where Tweek had gotten up late for one reason or another. so I head of to school. He'll be there eventually.

It seems like 10 minutes after I got to school, Tweek appeared. My heart melted at his greeting. I'm too fucking in love, it's hard to function sometimes. It seemed that the Universe was against me today, because He wanted to talk. In private. That was never a good sign. I stayed cool and collected, or at least, I hoped I did, while inside I panicked. What if he knew that I stole some of his shirts because I might be addicted to his sent? What if he knew that I had all of the 'Creek' pictures from years ago? My mind was reeling  once we got to a somewhat secluded spot.

We weren't alone, No, there were people who was curious enough to spy on us. But that was forgotten once Tweek started speaking. And honestly, I was confused, shocked, and hurt. I couldn't even deny any of it, without loosing face.

I'm actually really shy myself, but I can't admit that to Tweek, he'd think I'm some sort of loser. I don't have much confidence, just bravado. And that can only get someone so far! So when he smiled, and said goodbye, it felt like the whole world around me was crashing down. I could barely breath, let alone talk. I watched him as he left, and just kind of stood there, not really caring about missing class.

Instead, I decided to skip school, because the one person who was keeping me tethered to that forsaken place decides that I don't love him.

I ended up getting worried texts from Token and Clyde, and I explained what happened. They say that Tweek looks almost hollow. that just hurt more. He's hurting, I'm hurting, and it's cause I'm too fucking shy.

By the time Tricia came home, and found me moping on the bed, I was ready to end it. I loved Tweek too much to not be with him. But I didn't know what to do.

Luckily, Tricia is used to my 'sorry and useless pining ass' as she says, and helps me write out a nice-looking card. We worked way into he night on it, and it contained my thoughts, how I wasn't good with my emotions, how I still love him, which will never change. I left out the part where I have some of his shirts, thinking that was way too creepy. Trisha agreed, then proceeded to call me a stalker.

The next day, I was shaking, but determined. I had found Tweek, and I shoved the letter, as well as the small gift of chocolate that I got at the last minute, into his chest. I was contemplating on running away, but Trisha would just kick my ass. Thats never fun. So, I stayed still, and tried to not die on the inside, until I noticed Tweek crying. Shit, I did something wrong, didn't I?

"Tweek? Tweek, why are you crying? I-I'm sorry, If you don't want to see me again, I-I-I can just leave? Did I do something wrong? Do you not like chocolate? Was it the letter? But Tricia said that the letter was fine." I started to ramble, and stopped and Tweek smiled at me, tears streaming down his face.

"You idiot. I still love you." He smiled, taking my hand. I hesitated wether I should, but I felt like I had to make it up to Tweek in some way. So I leaned in and kissed him. It was the corner of his mouth, and a bit Wonkey, but we go there in the end.

We took that day off of school to catch up on a lot of 'couple stuff'.

Tricia may or may not came home to us napping by the end of the day.


End file.
